


And I'm a Heavy Burden

by stardropdream



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porthos’ arms wrap around him – an anchor, a tether.  He is safe like this.  For now, he is safe like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I'm a Heavy Burden

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a prompt on tumblr asking for the first time Aramis swallows - and the emotions that follow for that.

It’s a quiet sort of need that Aramis feel as he licks around the head of Porthos’ cock, coaxing him closer to his orgasm, coaxing him further and further – delighting in the sounds of his hitching moans, his desperate little sounds. His fingers are curled so tight in his hair, nails dragging hard over his scalp. This is that edge between devotion and delirium, where Aramis can hardly breathe around the scent of sex and desire, the way he feels the most firmly secured when his hands are planted against Porthos’ hips and he’s moving in time to his thrusts, feeling his body against his own, feeling the heavy weight of his cock upon his tongue. 

It is, of course, just sex. But sex has never been just sex for Aramis – he knows himself well enough to recognize the way his heart thrums at the sound of his own name pushing past Porthos’ lips, knows his own desires that twist up in his gut over something as simple as a day at the garrison, the way his heart squeezes when Porthos wipes his brow, flicks the piece of dirt from his pantleg, smiles. Things that are so mundane and unimportant that leave Aramis devastated. He knows his heart enough to know that he desires too much, has always desired too much. The words sit heavy at the back of his throat and he hasn’t spoken them yet, doesn’t know if he ever will – if he ever could. It is a strange thing to bear – not a burden, never a burden to love Porthos as he does – but a weight against his shoulders all the same.

Like this, then, he should be licking at his cock and drawing away before he comes, collect it against his fingers and either spread himself open for Porthos once he regains his breath, or to lick his fingers clean just to draw out the soft little moan from Porthos, before they press together and kiss – and kiss, and kiss some more. This is how it should progress.

Instead, Aramis slackens his jaw, loosens his throat, and swallows Porthos down to the root of his cock. The startled gasp that Porthos makes is well worth it, and choking as Porthos rocks his hips up involuntarily is a delightful consequence still. This is enough. This is what he needs. 

When Porthos comes, spills down his throat, it’s enough to make Aramis shudder – almost to come untouched, and what a suffocating sweetness that is. Instead, he licks and laves his tongue over Porthos one last time before he rises up, weaves his arms over his shoulders, around his neck, and tethers himself to him. Kisses him so that he might taste himself, instead of the way desire and love presses up against the backs of teeth. He cannot speak it in words. But he might weave the thought against Porthos’ lips, his tongue, his mouth. Everything and nothing. This he cannot have while having. But oh, how he wants it. 

Porthos’ arms wrap around him – an anchor, a tether. He is safe like this. For now, he is safe like this.


End file.
